Naruto Cayman
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Abandoned and Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Whoever expected to make a story with twist? I don't know, but don't expect some flames to put me down because it is a Madworld, Naruto, Bayonetta, and Etc. Crossover, but it is up to the fans to decide what they want in it. I do apologize for the title, but I believe I will have to change it later on. If you guys are interesting into it; you can leave your suggestions on the reviews along with your harsh criticisms. I will really need this and it is a good thing that this isn't Kakashi bashing because I am not in the mood to do something that.**

**Bashing: Haruno Clan and the Citizen Counselors (Naruto), Leon (Mad World), and Madara Uchiha (Others, but it is up to fans to vote)**

**Note: There will be Good Akatsuki instead of bad one with Madara leading it instead it will be Pain leading it.

* * *

**

**Pairings: **

**Jack CaymanxHarem (Bayonetta, Tsume Inuzuka, Tsunami, Jeanne, RinRin, Elise, and Etc (If the reviewers have some ideas or suggestions to leave or else I am adding Solid Snake to it) **

**JiraiyaxTsunade**

**NarutoxHarem (Hinata, Ino, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Hanabi, Kabuto(Good), Sasuke (Maybe), FemKyuubi, and Tenten)**

**Itachi/Kisame (I don't why, but I am doing it for the heck of it.)**

**AnkoxKakashixIruka**

**Jude the Dude/Ayame (I don't know)**

**Asuma/Kurenai**

**If there is any suggestion for any pairings, please let me know ok.

* * *

**

_Naruto Cayman  
_

**Chapter 1: Unknown to Jack**

Jack Cayman was the Winner of Death Watch 2009; he disappeared in the face of the Earth after he slaughtered Leon when he was about to leave the place.

He reappears in an unknown feudal Japan without any background except existing ninjas and he wakes up in the forest. He notices something is missing and he went straight to the river. He looks through his reflection and he curses out a few words after he discovers himself in the nude, "Where the **** is my clothes?"

Jack looks around for them and smashes through trees as he searches up for his clothes. He said as he stares at his main weapon and glove in his mind, "At least the chainsaw is still in one peace, but where's the **** is my clothes?" He continues to search for them until he detects that he is being spy on and he said as he unleashes his chainsaw, "You can come OUT whatever you are!"

He notices that there are dogs surround him and he was about to rips them into pieces until a kunai comes out of nowhere. A Jonin Dog User known as Tsume Inuzuka jumps down from the branch in a threatening manner. She unleashes her fury on him in battle and she said in a vicious manner, "Who are you, what are you?" "I don't know what the hell is this place," said Jack in an anger as he uses his chainsaw on the dogs who attack him from behind and he slaughters them one by one.

Tsume attacks him with her partner Kuromaru in a combo; Jack isn't able to stay up battle when she hits in him the family jewel. He falls unconscious and Tsume stares at the dead dogs on the ground; she turns back to Jack unconscious. "This is going to be a story that Hokage-Sama will never believe!" she said apathetically, but she stares at him for a second in a perverted way, "For a strange reason, I am more attractive to this man."

Tsume begins to carry him on her back as she heads strange to Hidden of the Leaf Village along with Kuromaru behind her and carrying the survivors of dogs. As she returns to village with all the women staring at Jack in a perverted way, and one woman said, "IS that your pet?"

"No," said Tsume in a serious tone causing the women to back away from her, and the men grumble their breath. She heads straight to the hospital and she said to a pink haired nurse with brown eyes, "Hey Rose Haruno!"

"Yeah, Tsume, where did you get your hands on a muscular guy like him?" said Mrs. Haruno with hearts over her eyes. "I found him naked in a forest, he was hostile and slaughter half of my dogs," said Tsume with pride. "Can I have him?" said Mrs. Haruno playful manner. "No, I found him first!" said Tsume in a harsh manner.

"You are no fun!" said Mrs. Haruno sticks her tongue out. "Yeah, like you insist your daughter on asking that Uchiha's brat to go out," said Tsume in a serious tone, "And insisting your daughter to not hang out with that Umazaki without realizing something."

"What do you mean?" said Mrs. Haruno with pride, "That brat is a bad influence in front of my daughter and in front to an Uchiha. It doesn't deserve to live; they should have leaved it to die out into the village! That brat is nothing, but a DEMON, monster. He is nothing, but A Killer!" Tsume begins to snap in anger as she drops Jack on the ground without realizing it and she grabs Mrs. Haruno by the collar.

"You listen, you piece of trash, I can see a normal boy, but not a monster," she said in a vain, "It was the nine-tail fox, but not the boy. I can't believe you after your husband died, you still act like it was a Boy's fault from the beginning. How could you do something like this? You encourage your daughter to fall in love with the Uchiha and allow her to beat Naruto for no reason. That poor boy tries to impress your daughter, but ends up being put down in words." Mrs. Haruno replies, "I am going to encourage her into not being friends with a demon!"

"You don't seem to realize what he did to save your daughter," said Tsume, "Kiba was told that the clerks around the village tax Naruto too much while the others get the regular prices except for that Ramen place, TenTen's Dad's Store, or the other places that will allow service without the ridiculous tax!" Mrs. Haruno argues back, "Well, he deserves to be tax no matter what!" Tsume yells in vain, "I hate what they are doing to the boy and I wanted to adopt him as a son instead of treating him like an outsider. The village has become a nightmare for the boy and the hospital refuses to repair his wounds. The orphanage kicks him out when he is only three-years-old!"

Tsume ends up scolding at Mrs. Haruno not realizing that Jack slowly regains conscious, and Jack notices the cold floor. He got up and all the nurses stare at his manhood; he notices them. He sees Tsume from before while they were bickering around something as he hears the conversation. He turns to the nurses who are still staring at him and he said, "What the **** are you ****ing looking at?" The nurses turn away, but Jack hears the conversation and he joins in. "Ok, who the hell is that brat you are talking about?" said Jack in a serious tone.

"That brat is nothing, but a demon that is staying in this hospital," said Mrs. Haruno with pride, "HE is nothing, but a killer to the village and we refuse to help him in situation. I would advise you to never hang out with him!" Jack finally have enough, he shoves his chainsaw into the throat of Mrs. Haruno and rips it out like it was nothing. Mrs. Haruno begins to chokes out blood before she stumbles down as she struggles to move.

"She deserves that!" said Tsume chuckles and leaving the doctors to nurse Mrs. Haruno back to health. "Who the hell are you?" asks Jack in a serious tone with a chainsaw almost aiming at Tsume's throat. Then he remembers something from during the Mad World, "Are you that Shaman's minion?" he asks as a threat.

"No, I was the one who kicked your ass and take you this place," said Tsume in vain, "I am Tsume Inuzuka, the Head of the Inuzuka Clan and you were the one who are responsible for killing all the dogs that breed! I never had seen a Ninja who carries a solo weapon like that before!" "Oh you mean the," said Jack, but turns into a hostile, "Don't change the subject! Where the **** am I?" One child asks a doctor, "What is ****?" The doctor and nurses replies with a gentle laugh; one patient yells, "Watch your languages, there are kids in state here!" "You are in Konohagakure."

"Konohagakure," said Jack in his mind, "Hidden of the Leaf Village, I am guessing… I should thank Amala for forcing me to teach other languages if I returned back to my world!" "You are not from around here, but you appear to be from another place and why don't you have clothes to begin with?" said Tsume as she stares at his manhood and Jack steals a doctor's jacket. He puts it on with an embarrassment expression and he said, "Can you explain to me how to get back to my World?" "I don't know what you are talking," said Tsume not listening.

"You are annoying me, lady, tell me about," said Jack about to lose it. Then time begins to froze, Jack stops for a second when he notices a familiar hand and Jack sees two familiar women from the Death Watch. "You know Jack, you should try to calm down in front of the ladies," said an Asian voice and reveals to be RinRin with extra stitches on her body after her death from last match.

"I thought I saw you get killed," said Jack in shock. "No, but we are part of your memories and plus we are the ones who sent you to this world!" said a familiar succubus known as Elise, "Because you was almost going to die on the building in that situation, you stay in the world too long!"

"I would end up dead," said Jack, "Explains!" "After when you slaughtered Leon at the right time, a bomb was about to be set off in 3 minutes before you were able to exit!" explains Elise. "It wasn't up that teleport you to this world, but it was someone that you would have to meet!" said RinRin in cheerful manner.

"So far, you better calm down or else you will end up being between life or death situation!" said Elise in a serious tone, "It is a wish that come true, but we can't reveal to him yet because due to the fact the villagers are so ignorance on how they treating a normal boy that is a Container to a Nine Tails Fox!" "You already have clues about it," said RinRin in a serious tone. "What the hell are you talking about?" said Jack who feels like killing someone. "You can't kill us because we are already dead," said RinRin as they slowly disappear causing time to resume, "We are still in your mind forever!"

Jack calms down a little as the time resume and he feels like killing someone right now. He withdrew his chainsaw and walks away. Tsume stares at him with confusion and he said, "I need to smoke." "But you are in bad condition," said Tsume in a serious tone, that causes Jack to flinches for the first time. "No, I am 100% better," said Jack as he takes out a cigarette from under his glove and begins to smoke it. Tsume went after him and she snags a cigarette from his hand; she stomps it down to the ground. She said, "You can't smoke cigarettes near the hospital!" "Why is that?" said Jack in a serious tone.

"Because you are naked and also people are staring at you," said Tsume points out at the villagers stare at him strangely, especially the female villagers who are having nosebleed moment. Jack grumbles under his breath and Tsume ends up pushing him back into the hospital. She forces him to stay in the hospital room to find some clothes for him while Kuromaru watches him like a Watch Dog. Jack tries to find a way to escape this room, but he notices a lot traps. Jack notices his chainsaw is deactivate and he said in his mind, "THAT B**** just deactivate it, wait until I get my hands on her." "Hey Mister," said a blond hair six-years-old boy who appears to have blue hair and wears a hospital gown.

"Who the heck are you, brat?" said Jack and the boy is very afraid. "Are you like the villagers?" said the boy. "No, I just a new traveler being held in this ****ing prison," said Jack pisses off. "Really, cool," said the boy with glee. "Why are you here?" said Jack. "Because I got ambush by the villagers for no reason," said the boy saddens, "It will never end and they always beat me up for no reasons. They call me a demon, the children will never hang out with me because I am a bad and everyone uses me as a target in games."

"Those bastards," said Jack murmurs something under his breath. "Bad enough, they called me a "Demon" for no reason on my birthday," said the boy who begins to cry, "on the same day where the Fourth Hokage sacrifices his life to kill the Nine-tails Fox!"

Jack looks out of the window and he sees the villagers acting normal. He turns to the boy and he said, "What is your name, brat?" "My name is Naruto Uzamaki," said the boy introducing himself, "I am going to become a Hokage." "Hokage, why would you want to become a Hokage if the villagers continue to treat you like sh**!" said Jack in vain, "They have no right to beat up a child or call a child a killer because I see a child who needs help. Do you have any parents?"

"No, they are dead," replies Naruto in sadness, "I am only an orphan got kicked out of the orphanage at the age of Five-years-old." "They can't do that!" said Jack in outrage, "They can't kick a child out of the orphanage of a sudden age." "It is because the bullies and the workers harass me since I was only a baby," said Naruto in sadness, "they never did a good job and make me sleep in a janitor's closet for a stupid reason before they kicked me out." "How long have you been here?" said Jack in a serious tone placing a hand on his head and rubs it.

"I have been here for six days after my 6th birthday and I made a wish to have a father or a mother that will accept me for who I am," said Naruto with sadness, "I have an old man as an Ojji-San, but I want to have a father that will treat me like a son!" "That the one!" said RinRin's and Elise's voice. Jack feels like he is being annoyed by two former enemies and opponents in his mind, but he turns to Naruto. "I have been through worse than you in situation," said Jack sits down right beside him. "Like what?" said Naruto curious.

"I have been slaughter opponents throughout Tournaments and working under a government, but from the beginning," said Jack grumbles under his breath, "I was an orphan at the age of five-years-old, the same age!" The moment is ruined when the doctor comes into the room in a rude way and pushes Naruto aside. "You have no right to come out of your bed," said the doctor in a harsh manner. "What the ****ing hell do you think you are?" said Jack stands his ground, "We were having a conversation!" "Sorry, but **It **needs to go to sleep!" said the doctor as he takes out the needle; Jack grabs him by the head and slams it on the wall.

Naruto stares in horror when Jack continues to slam the doctor's head continually as blood splatters the white hospital wall until nurses try to restrain him. Kuromaru growls at the nurses in a harsh manner and the nurses back away slowly. Jack calms down with his hand dripping in blood and the doctors back away from him. Jack picks up Naruto and places him on his shoulder; Kuromaru went ahead while Jack carries Naruto out of there. Jack feels dizzy when everything begins to become blurry and he ends up struggling. "Mister, what's wrong?" said Naruto as Jack stumbles down on the ground. "That Demons deserve to be put to death!" said one doctor and Naruto goes offensive.

Naruto grabs a surgery instrument and cuts the doctor's hand. "You will not hurt him, he is new in the village, and this is how treating him," said Naruto in outrage. "You brat is going to pay for it!" said the nurse as she takes out her weapon while the other nurses call for back-up. Jack witnesses it with his own eyes and RinRin's voice said, "That's the boy who made that wish, so far he had been torture in the village because they are blind by their foolish."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I loses conscious and fallen down on the ground. A voice's voice yells while he is unconscious, "What are you doing to these people? You are supposed to treat them right and I come here to see you trying to kill these two people! I don't care if you treat Naruto-Kun like a demon, but now you got a traveler involve. I am ashamed of you, ANBU Ninjas sent them to Anko and Ibiki, but send them to get executed in front of public. "Ojji-Chan!" said Naruto smiles.

"Naruto-Kun, are you alright?" said the gentle voice, but I hears Naruto fallen down on the ground. Then I notices something wet on the ground, but I hope it isn't the boy's blood and then I wake up in the sewer. I see Naruto standing there and RinRin WTF, why RinRin is doing here along with Elise. "Well, we finally get to meet face to face," said a shady figure behind the cage, "You are more handsome naked, when the girls describe you!" I replies, "Who the hell are you?" "Kyuubi," replies Naruto. I turn to see a red Nine Tails Fox behind the cage, and I said, "You are that shitbag who makes that boy's miserable!"

"No, it was the fourth hokage that was behind it, and those Uchiha bastards are responsible for mind control me," it replies, "So far, I didn't mean no harm at all after that Uchiha Bastard tries to control me." "You don't make any sense!" I reply confuses. RinRin said as she licks her bloody fans, "No, Jack, but it is true. The Kyuubi didn't mean harm in the village, but Uchiha has something to do with it with Orochimaru for their stupid purpose for power. The Kyuubi had been shield by the Forth Hokage on this child because he can't kill the demon!" "That bastard," said Jack grumbles under his breath.

"After he shield me into the boy, I grew found to him as a son while the villagers treat him like sh**," said Kyuubi, "Besides I was the one who accept the wish for a reason, so he can have a father to look out for him. That father is you!" "Why me, I don't help people; I kill them!" I said aggressive and I notices Naruto hiding behind me in fear. "You don't help people, but you protect that boy!" said Kyuubi taunts him, "That is helping!" "Wait until I get my hands on you!" I yell in vain. "You can't do that in front of the lady!" said Kyuubi leaving Naruto and I in shock. I said not believing her, "I don't believe you!" "I will show you proof!" said Kyuubi as she changes into a female human who have yellow eyes and red hair.

She appears to be taller with huge breast that is a size F, and wears a red kimono with fluff on the edge of her Kimono with nine tails coming out her kimono. I got an epic nosebleed from that moment and falls down on the ground; Naruto comes up to me in concern. I heard RinRin and Elise stare at me in a perverted way; I got back up from the ground and Kyuubi said, "What you never seen a demon turn into the human?" "No, I never seen a demon changes into a human before," said Jack apathetically.

"Well, you will find the world bizarre, but I give you a choice," said Kyuubi in a serious tone, "If you want to return to your world, you may, but you will leave Naruto behind, but if you want to stay here. You will have to take care of Naruto as your son/successor and teaches him the way that you were taught him. I will teach Naruto jutsus, RinRin will learn teaches Naruto in defense, and Elise will help Naruto have to appeal a girl." "Appeal why?" said Naruto curious.

"You need a girlfriend and Elise wills teaches you also have to use your powers," said Kyuubi with a wink causing Naruto to blushes, but she turns to Jack, "Jack, what is your decision?" I look at Naruto, I just met him, and I was a piss off how they are treating him. I don't want to live him behind for a reason; I don't seem to understand why I have feelings for the boy. I don't have much of a choice, and I said as my final decision, "I will stay here as Naruto's father." "Really," said Naruto in surprise. "Yes, I promise to be your father and I will have to teach you how to defend yourself," I replies as I rub his blond hair. "Good, but first you need to know about your past in this world," said the Kyuubi as everyone begins to turn dark before my eyes. I didn't say that much as everyone disappears and then I wake up in the hospital room.

I see Naruto sits down in concern along with an old man who wears strange clothes, but I believe that he is the leader of the village. "Sorry about what happen and I thank you for protecting Naruto-Kun," said the old man accompanies by ninjas at the back, "You looks familiar, but from Tsume's report. You appear to be naked in the forest when she founds you; you put up a good fight between her. You killed her dogs and some manages to survive! You stab Mrs. Haruno in the throat, what is your reason?" I struggle to get up from the bed and I replies, "She continues to bad mouth about a kid that I didn't know until I met him. He appears to be innocent and I am not pleased for what they are doing to him; I am more graceful into killing them all!"

"Why were you naked in the forest?" said the old man. "How the **** should I know?" I reply in vain, "I was on the top of the building after finishes killing that traitor and bad enough I end up here. I don't know what the hell is going on!" "Hey, respect the Hokage!" yells the strange ninja who wears Snake Mask. "I don't give ****, he is an old man to me!" I reply. "What is ****?" said Naruto curious, leaving everyone in shock. The Old Man said, "Sorry, I haven't introduce myself, I am the Hiruzen Sarutobi AKA the Third Hokage; you already know Naruto-Kun and Tsume even though she is a pervert."

"I am Jack just Jack!" I reply when I introduce myself to him, "Hey, I have a question I need to ask ya, I already know that Naruto have a Kyuubi inside of him, but why are the villagers harassing him continually!" "How did you know?" said the third Hokage in shock. "I was inside his mind after losing conscious," I reply in a serious tone, "I have also decided to allow Naruto to become my son!" "What?" said the ANBU Ninja, "You can't do that!" I have enough of it; I unleash my chainsaw and begin to slaughter him from the inside.

* * *

**The Third Hokage's POV**

I was in shock someone outside of the village would adopt Naruto, but the counselors will never accept it at all. I saw him when he shoves a chainsaw into the ANBU Ninja's chest and shreds him into pieces. Blood splatters everywhere and it is more disturbing; I have to shield Naruto-Kun's eyes due to the violence from this man. The ANBU Ninjas were about to attack him, but Ibiki stops hm. Yamato said, "Can you calm down right this instinct?"

Jack replies with a gentle nod, "Do anyone have a cigarette and can someone get me out of this ****ing Hospital?" Everyone sweats and the others turn to the dead ANBU Ninja; the Snake ANBU replies, "Yes, you may!" "Something about that guy looks familiar; he is beyond sadistic, but I can't point it out," I said in my mind.

A few hours later, Tsume returns with spare clothes and Jack wears a Jonin's uniform to hide to hide his identity. We have to keep this a low profile, but he is our guest to the village. He has some issues with some villagers who mistreat Naruto and he ends up slaughters each one of them. Naruto is very pleased to follow him like father figure, but it will be too much for his little soul. I am more concern about his background, and he seems to show a father figure to Naruto.

I never see Naruto smile in ages, well, he smiles for the first time when I told him that he is going to Ninja Academy. Naruto said, "Hey, Old man, can we get something to eat," said Naruto glees with joy. "Will do," I reply with a smile as I dismiss the ANBU Ninjas, and I turn to Jack, "Do you want something?" "Only if it involve with steak," he replies as he walks and ends up punching a drunken ninja that tries to attack Naruto. He ends up ripping off a guy's head with his chainsaw after the guy tries to kill him with a knife. "Cool," said Naruto with glee following him continually. I wasn't impress that blood continues to splatter everywhere and Tsume laughs in a sadistically way. I know she enjoys it and I hope Naruto don't carry those habits from him, but he appears to be happier as a father figure.

I hope the counselors don't ruin their relationship because they don't seem to know Jack, but to be honest. He appears to be someone I know a few years back, but he doesn't know at all. I don't want to ruin the moment and I said as I stop, "I would head back to the office, here's the money?" I hands him a bag of ryos and I said to Tsume, "Keep an eye on them, and don't tries to do anything funny!" Tsume ends up wink at the Third Hokage causing him to flinches before he disappears into the smoke with the ANBU Ninjas except for two.

* * *

**Regular POV**

The silver haired ANBU Ninja removes his mask and he said to Jack, "I am glad for Naruto that he has a father figure to protect him right now, but I haven't introduced myself. I am…" "I know you are Kakashi Hatake," replies Jack, but he pauses for a second and he said in his mind, "How did I know about this guy, I met him before?" "You know who I am?" said Kakashi surprises. "I don't know, but there is something in my mind that comes up with your name," he replies as he smokes a cigarette. Kakashi brings out his book and begins to read like a pervert, but Jack reads it.

Tsume feels like killing Kakashi for bringing out the forbidden book and Jack said, "What the hell are you reading?" "He is reading that same book, that Ojji-San always read," replies Naruto and Jack notices how Tsume reacts. Another ANBU Ninja takes the book away from him and blows out fire through his mask burning the book. Kakashi reacts in sadness and he replies, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Grow up Brat," said Jack went past him.

"Itachi, how could you?" said Kakashi with tears streaming down his eyes. The ANBU Ninja removes his mask to reveal his black hair and black eyes, and he replies, "You deserve that because you just insulted the guest." "No, but you are going to pay me another one," said Kakashi and Itachi only laugh. "No, you are pay for our dinner," said Itachi as he went past them.

Tsume replies with gentle chuckles as they reach to their destination and waiter refuses to serve Naruto for some idiotic reason. "What the **** are you doing?" said Jack in a vicious manner and the waiter was frightening. Tsume said, "Let us through before we end up killing you!" "Yes, ma'am!" said the waiter allowing them to go inside, but Tsume didn't go inside. "I will go back home, see ya!" said Tsume replies with a wink that creeps Jack out as she disappears. Jack said, "That woman creep me out!" "Well, you will get used to her!" said Itachi with a smile, but Kakashi still upset about his Icha Icha Paradise being destroyed as they went inside.

Meanwhile with the Hokage, Sarutobi isn't a happy man when he has a council meeting for some stupid meaning and Mr. Haruno said, "That man is a harm to other people, I demand him be remove!" "No, he is a traveler, and we don't know switch village he come from," said Sarutobi in rage, "But in my opinion, he appears to be familiar to us all!" "You mean the Fourth Hokage's father?" said Hiashi Hyuuga in shock as the others. "But I thought he was dead!" said one of the idiotic counselor.

"He isn't!" said Sarutobi in rage, "But now it isn't the time to tell him that; he appears to be having an amnesia." "Amnesia, we can use him as a weapon!" said Danzo with an evil smirk on his face with the others agreeing to him except Sarutobi replies, "I refer not doing so, he have amnesia and I will not stand for your ignorance!" "He will be useful to us!" said the Head of the Uchiha Clean **(I mean "Clan"),** "He was a Legend from another village and he would be useful to us if we have the tools to do so!" "NO!" said Sarutobi in anger, "You will not do such thing when I am around; he maybe the Fourth Hokage's father and that doesn't GIVE YOU the right to toy him around. He only appears this time around!"

"But he have disappear a few years back!" replies Shibi, "Before the Minato was elected to become a Fourth Hokage and we are unsure if he is him. We will have to do some tests to prove that he is Minato's dad!" "And also Naruto have been adopted by him, he will be known as Naruto Cayman!" said Sarutobi and some of the clans have mix criticism about it. Hiashi replies, "WHAT! That bastard isn't allowed to adopt a demon!"

"Shut up Hiashi, you are more troublesome than those idiots!" said Shikaku Nara in vain, "Naruto is seen as a kid, not a demon, and don't come starting mess right now!" "Indeed!" said Inochi, "It is about time that Naruto got adopted by someone from outside of the village; I beginning to feel guilty for not adopting him. Due to the fact that other counselors are trying to prevent Naruto from being adopted into one of our clans, and they are being idiots as always!" Akimichi Head replies with a gentle nod and Uchiha replies, "Well, The demon doesn't seem to deserve a family or life, it deserves to be a weapon to our village! Even though, what if that traveler is a spy?"

"We are unsure at this moment!" said Inochi to Uchiha, "Haven't you forgotten that the villagers have because the boy's miserable?" "No, I can careless!" said Uchiha replies along with the citizen counselors. "Have those two killed immediately!" yells Mr. Haruno, "I would never forgive them for hurting my wife!" "Your grammar is getting worse than ever, Mr. Haruno for having too much pride in your mind," yells Tsume who finally show up, "You shows a shame to everyone to the village!" "What are you a Demon Lover?" said Mr. Haruno with sneer on her face.

Tsume gives Mr. Haruno the finger salute while Uchiha chuckles under his breath. "To those who wanted to execute the traveler raise your hand!" said Sarutobi who is getting tired. They are 6-10 votes from the Citizen Counselors, 3 votes from Danzo and the elders, and two votes from the Main Clans. Sarutobi replies in his mind, "This isn't good!" "Those who are the opposite!" replies Sarutobi and the rest voted. "It seems that we have won the vote!" said the Fat Counselor who was drunk and Sarutobi feels disappointment within his eyes.

The other clans frown at the Uchiha as he chuckles when he leave the room with an evil smirk on his face and Hiashi leaves last without looking back at the others. Danzo replies, "I will send my men to search for him!" As he disappears along with the two other counselors with their evil smirk on their face and things are not that good for the others. Akimichi said to Shikaku and Inochi, "How are we going to get out on this one?"

"Well, they are idiots, but I got other plans!" replies Sarutobi with a smirk on his face, "It is a good thing, that I didn't approve it; I will spare him and Naruto. They will be exile for seven years and giving Naruto more time of training. I will also have to give that traveler the Namikaze's scrolls and his will; I will have to send them packing. I have a bad feeling about the Uchiha planning something; we don't have much of a choice, but…" "I know, but I never did trust them and tries to make a demand to the other clans to do something with their youngest son," said Akimichi Head.

"Even though the Hyuuga Clan have something to do with it, but isn't Ironic to see how Uchiha reacted in a not so pleasant way," said Inochi, "I also will have to blame it on Haruno for giving a bad influence to my daughter." "Now it isn't the time for this, we are in a bad situation," said Sarutobi, "We need to do it before things become bad for him."

"Do you know the traveler's full name," said Shibi. "His name is Jack Cayman except his true name is Jack Namikaze," said Sarutobi and everyone gasps in astonish, "He was a Legend to the village before his son, but he was also Sanin of Death Oni from unknown village except he disappears after that. HE appears to be around 45-years-old or something, but he is still the same man except he is different. Tsume found him naked in the forest!" Tsume blushes and she said, "Well, we all know that, but would be necessary if he married to one of us?"

"That's a good idea and the execution will be cancel," said Sarutobi in a calm tone. "Are you sure about it?" said Shikaku in surprises, "You only know the guy…" "Well, we will have to think about it," replies Tsume, "But I believe we will give him that chance for once before he leaves on a journey to the Hidden of the Sand on a mission." "Good idea again!" said Sarutobi, "I believe you are on to something; he maybe a traveler except he will be promoted to Jonin and he will not get his headband, but I already send a messages to the other villagers. So far he will be under Sanin title until he returns from a period of time!"

Then they hear a scream from the background and they quickly dash out of there. They see a dead body of a victim with Jack Cayman dropping him and he said, "Taxing in a ridiculous way for a simple steak, you have something coming!" Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi reply in shock as the manager apologizes to them for that incident and decided they should eat for free. Sarutobi replies with a gentle nod, "I think you know I mean by that!" "That man is the traveler!" said Inochi in shock, "He is a Legendary Namikaze to his son, but I never expect him to appear."

"Don't look at me, but he seems to be trouble!" said Tsume as they witness citizens are being slaughter one by one. Blood splatters everywhere and drunken ninjas try to beg him, but they end up dead in seconds. Ninjas try to take him down, they end up being slaughter into two and body parts are flying. Shibi throws up when he dashes inside and blood splatter on Shikaku in disgust.

Choza didn't reply, but he looks disturb when organs flying at them, and Sarutobi replies in disgust, "At least, there is a problem solving, and I want you all to respect him as Naruto's adopted father and also grandfather. I will not give you the detail and I need more time to find proof." The Head Clans reply with a nod when they are dismisses and trying to forget what have happen just now.

Meanwhile with Jack, he finishes off with the last waiter and he said, "are you going to serve us some food or what?" "Coming sir," said the waiter dashes into the kitchen with tears streaming down his eyes. Jack turns to Naruto who replies with a gentle smile on his face and he said, "If there is anything that is going on, please let me know." "I will Otou-San!" said Naruto with glee and Kakashi replies with gentle smile in a perfected manner reading that book. Jack snags it from him and he said, "What the hell are you reading it?"

"Uh, can I have it back?" said Kakashi in a friendly tone instead Jack looks through it, but he turns red when he reads through the book and slams the book down. He hands it back to Kakashi and before the food comes to their table. He begins to have nosebleed and Naruto said, "Clean up on Aisle 5!" Kakashi begins to read the book in a perverted manner and the waiter begins to hands Jack the napkin before killing himself. "Who the ****write this book?" said Jack in complain.

"Well, it is the best book of them all, it is made by Jaraiya," said Kakashi as he reads through the book. "I am going to ****ing kill that bastard for writing that book," said Jack in vain and Itachi backs away slowly from him. Jack grabs the book and shreds it up with his chainsaw with all the women applauding at the background. "My book," said Kakashi and Jack ends up grabbing Naruto. They leave the place leaving Kakashi and Itachi with the bill; Naruto carries the food into their packages. Jack notices the glare from the villagers, and he said, "Why the hell are they giving us the glare?" "Hey, Demon watch where you going?" yells the villager as he pushes Naruto aside and Jack grabs the villager by the neck.

He slams him down on the ground causing his head to crush and every villager become more afraid. As they begin to get out his way and Jack looks around to see Ninjas trying to ambush him. One idiot villager dashes straight to Jack and Naruto with a rake in his hand, and he yells, "That demon killed an innocent man kill him!"

The villagers become angry as they charges straight to him and Naruto becomes more afraid as he hides behind Jack. Jack begins to take out his chainsaw and slashes the villager one by one with fatality combo; Naruto becomes more frightening as another ninja tries to kill him. Jack said to Naruto, "don't worry; I will not let the others harm ya!"

He turns to villagers as he slaughters them with bare hands and did random combos. ROOT Ninjas appears out of nowhere and tries to take him down instead they end up being grabbing by demonic hands. Jack and Naruto turn to see a woman on the rooftop with a sexy pose with twin pink guns on her hands.

"Sorry, we are late!" said a female as she joins the battle using combos on the villagers. "Uh!" said Naruto and then he notice a little girl holding a rag cat doll on close to her. She wears glasses, long black hair, and appears to be four-years-old. She wears a pink dress and shoes as she walks up to them. "Demons, kill them, kill them all!" said an idiot villager and then they are slaughter. "Do you honestly think that we are demons?" she replies causing the males to have an epic nosebleed as she summons a huge demonic dog head. "Who are you?" said Jack as he shields Naruto's eyes.

"I am Bayonetta!" she replies with a wink causing Jack to look away. Then the ninja tries to kill her with a kunai instead she kicks him in the face and shoots him on the head. More villagers arrive as a mob, but there are some that is unlucky instead they are slaughter. Some villagers end up escaping for their safety and the others are avoiding getting kill, but the ignorance ones are unlucky. "Mummy!" said the little girl as three ninjas gang up on Naruto and her. Naruto ends up taking out a kunai and ends up stabbing one in an eye.

"You de-!" said the Ninja and then Kakashi comes out at the nick of time to slaughter them. "Don't lay a hand on that children!" said Kakashi in a serious tone, "You will pay!" "Kakashi, you traitor!" said the last ninja who isn't lucky when Gai Maito shows up from nowhere. He ends up doing the roundkick and the last ninja with Kuromaru biting him in the ass. Naruto said, "Kuromaru!" "Sorry, I am late," said Tsume as she appears again in battle and takes down the villagers one by one until Sarutobi shows up. "Your ignorance got the best of you," said Sarutobi to the villagers, "You should be ashamed of yourself, ANBU takes these buffloons out of there. Take the injure villagers to the hospital, but take those who are in good health into Ibiki's and Anko's Torture Facility!"

ANBU Ninjas take the injured villagers into the hospital and two send all the villagers into the Torture Facility. Sarutobi turns to Jack and he said, "Jack, I need you the leave the village for Naruto's sake and train him with Bayonetta the Sanin of Umbra Clans along with her daughter Cereza. The Counselors want you dead after the first incident and I know your heart is at the right place at right time!" Sarutobi ends up handing Jack a bag of scrolls and money into one scroll; he turns to Naruto with a smile on his face. "Tsume, I know you want to be with him, but it is unwise because it is too early," said Sarutobi with a gentle nod to Tsume. "Sh**!" said Tsume in her mind. "Don't worry," said Sarutobi with a gentle smile,  
"at least you are able to give Jack AoiMaru as a gift!" What the **** is going on here?" said Jack. "I will have to tell you five years later," said Sarutobi with disappointment within his eyes, "Because it is too early to tell you! So please leave!" Jack stares at Sarutobi with those eyes until something causes him to have strange voices. Jack hears it through his mind all of a sudden.

He hears a young voice that is unknown to him and he tries to point out in his memories except there is nothing in his mind. "Old man, this is the Third Hokage," said a young voice with a gentle voice, "But he is a pervert like Jiraiya!" "I heard that!" said voices similar to Sarutobi and Jiraiya. "That old man, I met him before," said Jack in his mind, "But where? I can recognize the voice from that old man of the Third Hokage!"

"Well, you are," said the young voice with a chuckle. "What makes them perverts, Minato?" said Jack's voice, "You are pervert because you are going out your future wife." Jack didn't replies as he hears his voice talking to the young voice and he said in his mind, "Who is Minato?"

"Hey, don't!" said the young voice nervously. Jack chuckles at the background and he said, "You will be a good father and a good husband; you already will become a good leader!" "Thanks old man," said the young voice. "I am not your old man, I refers being called father," said Jack's voice. "Whatever," said a young voice chuckles. Jack looks down on the ground and his emotions get the best of him as the voices fade away like it is nothing. Jack said in his mind, "Something isn't right around here, why am I hearing the voices? Was I born in this world or not?"

"Jack-Sama, there is so many memories you need to remember," said Rinrin's voice. "You will have to go through steps to found about yourself," said Elise's voice in his mind with sad tone. "What do you mean?" yells Jack in vain. "Jack, you are scaring them?" said Bayonetta calming him down and Jack turns to see Naruto along with Cereza frightening due to Jack's outburst. "You better get going," said Sarutobi with a gentle nod and Tsume bringing out a huge black wolf with red eyes. It has a scar on his right eye, and gray paws on his feet. "Take care of Aoimaru," said Tsume with a wink and Jack didn't say that much. As they begin to depart from the village and they didn't look back at the village.

"Rodin will be in the Hidden of the Hell Gate," said Bayonetta whispers, "So far, be a look out on a red symbol because that is only way to get to Village of Hell Gate, it is the safest village, but it is in an place where mortals cannot reach! Jack, you are the only one who knows where it is." "How did you know me?" said Jack confuses. "We used to three men team with Rodin before, don't you remember?" said Bayonetta in concern.

"No, I don't remember," said Jack as he looks down until Naruto got his attention. "Hey, dad, look!" said a red symbol floating on the ground. The girl replies with a slyly nod and Bayonetta ends up chanting a spell causing the symbol to turn into a portal. They went inside and Naruto turns to the little girl. "Hey, I never get to your name, but I notice that you been quiet after we leaves the village," said Naruto while Bayonetta and Jack went ahead to look around for an apartment. "Where's that wolf?" said the girl and Aoimaru comes out of nowhere with a dead rabbit in his mouth. The girl shrieks and Naruto ends up hugging her for keep her calm. "Don't worry, stuff have to happen!" said Naruto with a gentle smiles. "But the wolf killed the rabbit!" said the girl as she sobs, "I don't like it!" "Don't worry!" said Naruto as he begins to sing an unknown lullaby, "By the way my name is Naruto Uzamaki!" "I am Cereza!" said the girl introducing herself as she blushes. "Don't worry, I will protect you no matter what!" said Naruto with proud voice and the girl giggles.

Jack and Bayonetta watch from far as they search for the apartment. Bayonetta notices Jack sits down on the bench as he looks through the scroll that Sarutobi gave him. He reads through it and he said something in his mind, "Something doesn't add up, it is a letter containing the will from Minato Namikaze to Naruto and… I don't know what to begin with, but…"

* * *

"Dear Old Man,

I know I hadn't seen you for a while now since you disappeared from a mission and I really missed you so much. Things didn't turn out as plan when the Sarutobi-Sama announces me to become the Forth Hokage after he retired, but I wanted to make things clear. Even if you are dead or alive; Danzo have something do with this mission to try to keep you away from your grandson and my son by hiring someone behind Third Hokage's back. 

Kakashi reports what was going on behind MY back as well and those Counselors have something to do with this. I don't like it at all and I almost disband the Citizen Counselors from their duties and replace it with Shinobis for good reason. Everything becomes a disaster and I don't know what to do anymore, but I am going to show the fools what I am made of. I wished you were here…"

* * *

Jack notices half of the will have been burned off by an unknown essences and he closes the scroll. He said in his mind, "Danzo… that bastard sounds familiar, but I cannot point it out. Who is he really, but who I really am now?" "Jack, you looks distracted," said Bayonetta walks over to him and sits next to her. "I don't know who the hell I am!" said Jack in a serious tone, "Each times, I tries to think of something. Memories begin to flow as an illusion for an unknown reason."

"Jack, things have change after when you disappeared from the mission," said Bayonetta with sadness. "I don't know what type of mission and the last time I was in," said Jack, "I was in Deathwatch Tournament on a secret agent mission." "Really, now!" said Bayonetta not believing him, "Do you have proof?"

"What your point!" said Jack grumbles under his breath as he takes out his cigarette and begins to smoke. "You were a legend back in the day where you slaughters million bandits," said Bayonetta, "Not millions, but billions while protecting five villages at the same time with one weapon. You were known as Sanin of Death Oni for reason because you are a cold hearted, but you shows father-like figure to Minato. How do I know?"

"I wondered why you keep on insisting me that I am someone living here," said Jack who feels annoyed. "I don't know," said Bayonetta telling a simple little lie to him and Jack notices Naruto running up to him. "Hey, dad," said Naruto with a smile and Jack drops his cigarette when he have another headache. He stares at Naruto and then he sees the older version man that looks like Naruto so badly with a gentle smile on his face. "It has been a while!" said the man with a smile as he disappear causing Jack to faint. "Jack!" said Bayonetta as she catches him from the ground and Naruto yells, "Dad!"

Jack wakes up in the middle of darkness to see same man who appears to look like Naruto and he said, "Are you Minato?"

**To be continue (Cliff hanger)**

* * *

**I wondered what should happen next. Should I skipped time or continue on with this like it is? Sorry for disturbing you and I am open for suggestions if you want.**


	2. Up for Adoption

_**N/A: Sorry**_

I cannot continued with the fan fiction due to the fact I cannot continue with the fan fiction, but the good news is. It is up for adoption, so far, the only way to get the adoption is by PM me.

It would be a first come and first serve. The reasons I can't continue on with the stories, it is because I lost interests or short of ideas. Even though I lost interest with the stories during college.

It didn't put the statuses before except I do apologize for that.

**The rules of the Adoption:**

Make sure you give credit to me.

Before updating new chapters, don't changed up the old chapters.

It have to had the flow in the story and it has to be the pairing base on the first. If there is no pairing, you have the right to do so.

NO adoption that is a twice or more only FIRST COME OR FIRST SERVE, but try to reason with me. It is just your luck pal.

When you receive ownership of the fan fiction, you can edit or "Beta" or grammar check. If anything misspell, please tell audience that in the chapter.

Don't delete the chapters or change it up.

NO character's Death

If you want a copy of it, I would try to do it. I will copy it into the document.

Just to have fun and please delete your version of the story until the update Is complete.

I would like to say, you can copy or paste it into the document. Even though I don't have the original documents of the fan fiction I do apologized again.

Feel free the break it down and refer this one under the the pen name OK?

The list of fanfiction will be on my profile and deviantart journal under Ginkyofu13 if those who have fanfiction and deviantart.

If you have any updated idea of the rules of the adoption or suggestion. You may.

Thank you for your service.

List of the People who have Adopted the fanfiction:

Zero: Babysitting Nightmare (Megaman) – Thundercracker417 (Deviantart)

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Lawyers (Phoenix Wright and Harry Potter Crossover) - Cornholio4

Jinchuurikis of Konoha – TheNew959

Jak and Daxter Theme Song Remix – Musashi the Master

List of Stories that up for adoption:

Naruto Cayman (Naruto and Madworld crossover)

Sinful Rose (Megaman Crossover)

Rival School: Shibusen VS Maritsu (Soul Eater and Disgaea Crossover)

Pat's Mansion (Megaman and Luigi's Mansion Crossover)

Viewtiful Pat (Megaman and Viewtiful Joe)


End file.
